It Was Always You
by Joanna.p.20
Summary: SwanQueen end game here. Emma has returned to Storybrooke after leaving for a year to live a “normal” life aways with Henry. She was curshed by Regina to forget everything but something magical drew Emma back. True love? She crossed back into town to remember the feelings she was developing for Regina before she left, does Regina feel the same? Will Robin stand in the way?
1. TheSaviorReturns

This is my first attempt at a Swan Queen story. Emma and Reginas chemistry is undeniable and so I wanted to write them a happy ending if you will.

THE SAVIOR RETURNS

As they hold each other Emma can feel her heart beat in her ears, she feels dizzy. She's been wanting this for some time now and by the way that Regina hangs on to her, as if for dear life, she feels as though the feeling is mutual. Emma is lost in the embrace. They have been at odds for so long, hot tempers and stubborn as they both are, and here in this moment it all adds up; they didn't know how to share this with each other.

Yes, they share a son. Yes, they share the mission to give everyone happy endings. Yes, they share a path to redemption, a mission to fill the hole their childhoods afforded them but, what they couldn't figure out was how to sort out the developing feelings. Feelings that, Emma feels, must be mutual. She catches Reginas eyes often, they give small smiles at one another. It could be that they both share a mutual pain, the pain of growing up alone.

Emma doesn't want to let her go. Regina begins to pull away, oh no, maybe she doesn't feel the same.

"Emma, I, um, I am not sure what got into me. I apologize.." Regina is stuttering, which is not like her, she is looking down as to not meet the other woman's gaze. Emma notices that she has pulled away but she is still holding on to Emma's arms. She avoids looking into Emma's eyes. Hmm..

"You don't' need to apologize to me. I welcomed it." Emma says but she notices that it doesn't change the way that Regina doesn't meet her gaze. Great this is starting to become awkward. Emma pulls her in again and it feels as though Regina breathes a sigh of relief. "As soon as I crossed the line into Storybook you were the first person I wanted to see, I needed to see. I didn't' realize how much I missed you until I remembered…" Emma trails off as she feels Regina's fingers begin to dig into her back pulling her in closer. The two women are just standing there hanging on to one another. "I dropped Henry off at Ma and Pa's and ran over here, although now that I think about it, I'm sure you want to see him.." Emma pulls away so that her and Reginas faces are but inches apart. "I'm sorry I should of brought him over." Emma looks into Reginas eyes but she can't help that her eyes are wandering down to her lips, lingering there, and then moving back up to meet Reginas piercing gaze. Emma looks back down at her lips, she is so close, and the desire to kiss her is only intensified itself inside of Emma's core. She notices that Regina licks her lips and for whatever reason this is doing something to Emma that doesn't surprise her. She had been fighting the strange feeling before she left StoryBrooke and here it was all over again..Emma begins to move forward and then Regina answers.

"I'm glad you came over. I missed you.. um both of you… both since you've been gone. I myself didn't realize how much until I saw you at the front door.." Regina says and her eyes linger on Emma's lips. She slowly moves her gaze up to Emma's eyes. They are both quietly staring at one another. Both hesitating and caught in this, what feels unreal moment, both hesitating to speak. Emma watches as Regina appears to want to say something and then stop herself. Emma starts to question if she is reading to much into this. Crossing the line back into StoryBrooke might of made things clear for Emma but perhaps it did not do the same for Regina. She is overstepping and clearly making Regina uncomfortable.

"Regina, I apologize I just barged in here." Emma says as she steps away from Regina, now in her own head. "I just was pulled to come here, I apologize. I'll bring Henry over a little later if that is alright with you?" Emma states as she watches Regina look fix her hair and look down at her blouse as she straightens it up.

"Yes, that sounds great. I would love to have you both over and maybe you can bring the Charmings?" Regina says and smiles softly at Emma, this soothes Emmas building nerves.

"Yes, that sounds great." Emma begins to walk toward the front door. All the feelings she was feeling sucked out of her. How did she read this entire thing wrong? As she approaches the front door. Reginas hand pulls at her shoulder.

"Emma, while you were gone, both of you. I. I was not myself. It became increasingly difficult as time moved forward instead of getting easier" Regina stated looking deeply into Emmas green eyes. "I am so happy you are back, truly. It is as if a wave of relief washed over me as soon as I felt your presence coming up those steps. I. You. I am not the best with emotions as I am sure you recall." Regina gets out choppy and short but its out. "You don't have to go. Have some cider with me. We can catch up on all that's been since you've been gone. I'd love to hear about Boston." Emma looks at Regina and she can't help the smile that begins to form on her face.

"Okay, I'd love some cider." Regina smiles at Emma's response, a shy smile, and she begins to walk back to the kitchen as Emm follows her. This is not what Emma had in mind for tonight, she was bursting at the seems with more than just friendly feelings for Regina and if she knew Regina as well as she felt, this was not small feat for the brunette. Emma was content if this was all she was getting, she knew in her heart that she needed to eventually confess the feelings she knew she had for Regina, even if they were not reciprocated. Maybe tonight was not the best night or maybe the cider would tell a different ending.


	2. SmallTalk

Emma trails slightly behind Regina and takes a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She watches Regina go to the fridge and proceed to pour them both cider. Neither says anything and Emma notices the slight shake of Reginas hand as she hands her the glass.

Regina is watching Emma take a sip and she does the same. Hoping the cider will calm the nerves she feels. She's been harboring strong feelings for Emma ever since she cast a spell to have her leave Storybrook. She realized why she did it, she loved Emma, and although she attempted to love Robin, to care for Robin, the man she thought was her happy ending, she broke up with him because she couldn't shake her newly found knowledge.

It didn't matter that Emma had been gone, the feeling was still clear to her. She had thought and rethought how this would go time and time again. Emma returning and telling how her how she felt but having Emma sitting across from her had her magic pulling and tugging inside her. For a while she thought that maybe the feelings were not what she thought they were but she knew that the doubts about this feeling were ungrounded, her feelings were real, it was clear as day.. Clear as Emma's green eyes, the eyes staring back at her over the cider glass. Regina takes A big drink from her glass, Emma is only heightening her nerves with that stare.

"So, Boston? What was it like? What did you do?" Regina asks a little abruptly, as if trying to kill the tension. Emma smiles back at her.

"It was Boston, busy and loud, but Henry enjoyed it. He met new people and it was different. Just not quite right. You know? How was it here? How are you? When is Robin coming home? I don't want to interject." Emma says the last part a little quickly and clearly coldly.

"Storybrook was the same. Just a little colder without you and Henry. We figured out how to stop everyone from disappearing once we found the author and everyone appears calm. Happier now that you are both back, I am sure." Regina smiles weakly at Emma. She purposely leaves out the Robin piece, it doesn't feel like the right time to go into that, into the fact that she broke up with her "true love" after all that pining and trying. "Would you care for another glass? I realize we are both on empty."

"Oh, guess we are. Yes, I would love another, this cider really is the best in all the lands" Emma laughs an she sees Reginas smile deepen. She watcher her reach over and grab the glass from Emma, she holds Emmas gaze for a second then turns around. Emma feels as though she is going to burst at the seems with all these feelings she is keeping inside. She listens to Regina pour "so, you left Robin out. Is he out hunting or something? Or?.." Emma trails off, she knows she is being invasive. Maybe this cider is stronger than she knows.

Regina bites her bottom lip before turning around with the cider. She hands it to Emma, no longer shaky, "we broke up. So, you don't need to worry about him coming over. I know you were never a huge fan." Regina says a bluntly. She adds nothing to that and just takes a sip.

"I see, I apologize for asking. I just.. you are not wrong, I didn't want to intervene with you, him. Anyway.." Emma chugs down her cider, wipes her mouth with he back of her hand and gets up. " I should probably get going. I need to unpack and I just realize I am starving!" Emma says and Regina watcher her without saying a whole lot. They are both clear something curious I happening here, the dynamic fees different, the air feels heavy with something, and both women feel they are sure they understand what that is. Regina feels her magic fluttering inside of her but more importantly she can begin to sense Emma's nerves and Emma's magic begin to spike. Maybe it's the cider but Regina gulps down the rest of hers and begins to make her way to Emma, to see her out. Emma turns around and begins to make her way to the front door. Both women walking slower than usual. Dragging the moment out as long as possible.

"I would love to make you dinner if you want to come back once you are settled." Regina says without thinking about it first. Emma stops walking and turns around, Regina practically runs into her. Maybe it's the cider or maybe it's the nerves but their magic sparks, shocking both of them slightly, both women look into each other's eyes..

"What was that?" Emma asks.

"Magic." Regina says quickly as she steps back a few steps from Emma. "Dinner later?"

"I'd love to. I just need to unpack and wash up. I'll bring the kid over and ma and pa, if that is still an offer."

"Of course, I'll start dinner now. Emma," Regina pauses and Emma seems dazed, she knows the magic radiating off both of them means something deeper, something she doesn't' want to admit to herself at the moment. " I am really happy you are back." Regina smiles at Emma. She seems Emma seem to grow a little more calm at the statement.

"I am happy to be back. I'll see you soon." Emma smiles and turns around, opens the door, and steps out into the night. Regina watches her leave and as Emma turns the corner by the bushes that line the sidewalk, she looks back and smiles one more time at Regina. Regina knows the feeling is mutual but she wants Emma to make the first move. She doesn't want to push, although her insides feel as though they are on fire. Is this what true happiness fees like? Now, what's to make for dinner!


	3. Dinner

The only thing that Regina had clear was that she wanted to make apple pie. She started slicing apples and her mind kept wandering to Emma. Emma who she could swear had to feel what she is feeling. Their magic is sparking when they touch. She need to talk with Rumple about this or maybe Blue. She doesn't' want to accidentally hurt Emma and this has not happened to her before.

Regina sets the pie in the oven and then decides on Pasta Limone with roasted Chicken, she feels as though the entire Charming clan would appreciate a simple dish. She places her chicken in the oven and goes upstairs to get ready. The sauce and pasta will not take long to make so she will do that a few minutes before they show up. She texts Emma:

R: How does 7pm sound?

Regina starts to shower as she waits for the reply. She undresses and hears her phone go off.

E: That sounds great, I just told the clan, we are all excited!!

That response makes Regina smile. She sets her phone down and then takes a shower. Again her mind keeps drifting back to Emma. The way Emma held her gaze earlier. The way she held on to her... she needs to get out of her head. She feels like a school girl swooning. She gets out of the shower and the time reads 5:45. She needs to hurry this process up. She decides to leave her hair down, dark wavy locks, her hair haS gotten longer since Emma has been gone, sitting at about shoulder length now, she puts on natural make up, nothing too much, a little black dress, dark heels, as to not do too much, but still call to the attention she is seeking from Emma. She pourers herself a glass of Chateauneuf-du-Pape, French wine always calms her nerves. She poofs herself downstairs and begins to boil the pasta. She pie and chicken are almost done, perfect, just in time for her company. She sips her wine, sets her table, and begins with the sauce for her pasta. She looks at the time again, 6:42p. Perfect.

Across town Emma is just about ready. She zips up her brown half high boots. She looks herself in the mirror, dark jeans, cream loose crew neck sweater, and light make up. She pulls her hair up and grabs her brown leather jacket. Then takes her hair out of the pony tail. She brushes her hair. GRRR. She feels so nervous. What was that earlier, she felt the shock go through her, the last thing she needs is for her magic to start going off randomly know that she is back in town. Regina puts all all her nerves on edge.

"Leave your hair down, or put it up, you look pretty either way" Henry says as the watcher from her door. Emma turns around and smiles at him. She walks over to him putting on her jacket as she does. She picks him up and kisses his cheek.

"You excited to see mama? She missed you." She sets him back down.

"YES!! Now lets go." Henry runs down the stairs and Emma follows her. David and Mary Margaret are sitting on the couch already and they both get up as he approaches. "You guys ready, mama makes the best pie, i hope she made pie!!" Henry squeals. They all laugh.

"We are so ready buddy! Let's head out!" Davis says as he looks over at Emma. "You look nice! Let's go eat some pie." David says and they all head out the door. They carry on a conversation about Killian and how he has been asking bout Emma which Emma cares little for as they approach Reginas house.

Emma looks down at her phone. 7pm on the dot. She smiles at herself for being on time and they all head to the front door. the smell of fresh baked pie filling the senses.

Before she knocks she hears Regina. "The door is open, please let yourselves in!"

Emma opens the door as she removes her jacket. The house smells amazing! Henry runs into the kitchen as the group follows. Emma hears Regina fist. "Hello my little prince!!!" They walk into the kitchen to see Regina holding Henry. "I missed you so much!!!" Emmas heart feels warm at the scene before her. Reina holding Henry.. but then all of a sudden Emma can't help but notice how great Regina looks. She is absolutely stunning. Every curve hugged just right by that black dress.

David catches Emma's long stare and then looks over at Mary Margaret who nods at him. They both notice it too. Mary Margaret softly smiles at David and they both look back to Henry.

Regina looks over at them. "Please have a seat everyone!! The table is set I just need to get the pie out of the oven.

"Here let me." Mary Margaret walks over to the oven and uses the mitt on the counter to get it out. "This looks delicious, thank you for having us Regina." She sets the pie on the island.

"Thank you, come on my little prince, let's eat." Regina sets Henry down and walks over to the table. "Thank you for joining us Mary Margaret and David. I hope you all enjoy dinner." Regina smiles at the group. They all sit down and Reginas eyes catch Emmas. They gently smile at each other. Regina pours them all, with the exception of Henry, some wine and dinner moves along well. Conversation about Boston and fairies in the woods. They eat pie and Regina and Emma steal glances at each other from time to time. Mary Margaret has picked up that something, she isn't sure what, is going on here. But, she wants to give them the space they seem to need. As Emma and Henry gobble down their second helping of pie Mary Margaret begins to clean up. She gives David a long hard look which David nods to.

"Well, I think its time for us to head out! Right buddy?!" He looks over at Henry and he looks like a tired out 7 year old. "Regina thank you so much for having us!" David says.

"Yeah, you are right. We should allow Madam Mayor to enjoy the rest of her evening without a gang of Charmings " Emma says as she gets up and begins to pick up the rest of the table.

"You don't have to do that Emma" Regina states as she places her and over Emma's and again there is a warmth that radiates off them. They hold each other's gaze for a second and Regina lets go.. "here let me get that." Regina begins to clean up as well. Henry is nodding off and Emma wakes him.

"Henry, its time for bed buddy. Did you wanna head out?"

"Please let him stay the night, it's been so long... If he wants." Regina says quickly without even thinking too much about the statement. She has missed her son. She would love for him to stay the night back under her roof. Emma nods at her.

"Henry did you want to go upstairs. Your room is ready for you." Henry nods. Then David grabs him and smiles at all of them as he takes him up stairs. Mary Margaret busies herself with washing dishes and Emma an Regina remain in silence. Regina is watching Emma clear off the plates from the table, she looks so great, so effortlessly great, blond hair cascading down her shoulders, cream sweater handing off of her in all the right places. Emma catcher her staring and looks away. They all hear David come down the stairs and all of a sudden Mary Margaret is right beside him.

"Well, we are going to head out. Thank you so much for having us, once again." Mary Margaret smiles. "Emma we will see you at our place later? No rush. You two can catch up some more." Mary Margaret and David are already making their way to the front door. Emma doesn't want to go, but this clear effort to ditch them from her parents is making her a little suspicious. Is she that obvious about how she feels toward Regina? Can Regina tell too..

"Thank you both for coming again. I will see you soon, I am sure." Regina says as she walks them to the door. Emma waves at them. They both glance at each other an then smile back as they leave.

"Now, we can both agree that was just a little weird right?" Regina says to Emma and they both laugh.

"Yes, just a little. It's like they practically ran out of here.. Is there anything else I can help you clean up?" Emma asks.

"No, it actually is all cleared up. Did you want another glass of wine? You don't really have to stay Emma, I'm sure you would like to rest. I do however enjoy your company." Regina says gently. She begins to make her way back to the dining room where Emma stands. They hold each other's gaze. Emma begins to feel her magic spark inside of her. She is unsure if it's nerves. She can't help but run her eyes up and down Reginas body, something Regina notices clearly.

"I would love another glass of wine. I am tired, you are not wrong, but one more glass wont' hurt. I'm glad Henry is staying with you. He missed you." Emma says matter of fact. She keeps her eyes on Regina as the woman passes her. She watcher her grab a new bottle, open it, and pour them both glasses.

"Come. Let's have these in my study. I have a fire going in there." She passes Emma and Emma follows. Regina herself can feel her magic churning within her. Maybe she should address that with Emma. that wouldn't be so overwhelming right?

As the women take opposite chairs next to the fire in Reginas office, Regina hands Emma a glass, Emma takes it and smiles. "This is lovely, thank you." Emma takes a sip of wine, "oh man, this is good! You brought out your stash I'm sure, I feel honored." Emma smiles at Regina as she takes another sip.

"Emma, I'm glad you stayed. I wanted to talk with you. I'm sure you've noticed that we have this strange spark going. I mean our magic is being set off by each other... I know you felt it earlier. I know I did." Regina says and takes a sip.

"Yes, I did. I've never felt that before, I am not sure why to happening. I am so new to it all. I apologize, I'll try and focus on it to gain more control. I don't want to shock you every time we touch... I mean. Well you know." Emma sputters.

Regina can't help but be amused. She smiles at Emma and slightly tilts her head. Emma jus looks down at her glass and takes another sip. "What do you mean? We rarely touch."

"Well I mean i don't want to accidentally bump into you and send you flying all of a sudden." Emma is fidgeting. Regina laughs.

"Emma I greatly doubt you would send me flying. I am much more experienced I think I can handle the shock.." She laughs again and looks at a blushing Emma. this stops her, she realizes this is hard on Emma. "You need not be scared. Maybe we should see what's going on. Can I? Can I try something?" Regina asks of Emma. Emma looks at her and nods. So, Regina reaches out to Emma and asks for her hand. Emma gives it to her. As their hands meet, there is no spark. Emma is curious. Why isn't it happening. It's been happening she looks up at Regina and as their eyes meet they both feel it. This shock. Regina retracts her hand. "I see." Is all the says.

"What is it? I'm not sure why, well maybe. I don't know. Did i hurt you?" Emma asks.

"No, you did not. Emma.. I'm thinking of going to Blue to ask what this is. As experienced as i am. I cannot pin down exactly why this is sparking like this.. Maybe its because we are opposing spectrums of magic.. or.." Regina turns around to face Emma only to find Emma right behind her. Emma grabs Regina's hand again. They look into each other eyes and it sparks again. Except this time Emma keeps holding on.. She holds Reginas gaze. The spark begins to die down, but as it does Emmas eyes begin to linger on Reginas lips, Regina is well aware. She looks back up to her eyes. Regina holds the stare.

"See, nothing to worry about. Maybe we've just been apart for a long time." Emma holds on to Reginas hand her eyes moving from Reginas lips to her eyes. Regina bites her bottom lip without realizing it and it causes Emma's breath to hitch. "Distance does things sometimes.. maybe that's what's going on here." Regina nods at Emma's words as she slowly walks closer to Emma.

"Yes, sometimes distance does, or sometimes it makes already clear things clearer." Regina looks down at Emmas lips, Emma can feel her pulse begin to race. Regina feels a flush and as she inches closer they both hear it.

"Mama, can someone read me a story?"


	4. CrossingLines

Regina and Emma are but a few inches apart when Henry comes into the study, but he hardly notices. Emma practically jumps back and Regina moves her hair behind her ear, they exchange a look and Regina is the first to respond. "Henry of course mama will read you a story!" Regina moves past Emma, her breast quickly brush across Emmas arm as she walks away and Emma realizes how aroused she suddenly feels. Emma takes a deep breath as Regina picks Henry up. "Will mama help me read you a story?" Regina asks of Emma, still holding Emmas eyes, with something a little more wanting in them. Emma moves.

"Of course, here let me help." Emma moves to go grab Henry from Regina, placing her hand on Reginas lower back, the touch sends a strange warm wave radiating through Emmas hand and across Reginas back. They look at each other and Emma takes Henry. They start walking toward the stairs, Regina leading the way. Emma is completely enthralled in Regina at this point, the wine, the words shared, or maybe the magic they have been giving off to one another effecting the mood of it all.

As they reach Henry's room Regina sits down on this bed. Emma tucks him in and sits on the opposite side of him. "What story does my little prince want to hear? Regina asks him. He smiles and says the one with grandma and grandpa.

Emma grabs the book next to his bead and she hands it to Regina. "You read it, you have a better story time voice than I, plus you were there." Emma smiles. Regina smiles back, she is slightly blushing. She begins to read.

"Once upon a time.." and Emma lays down next to Henry. They both close their eyes as Regina reads. Emma loves her voice, there is something innocent and simultaneously seductive about it. Henry places his head on her shoulder and its not before long that he is fast asleep. Regina stops reading and Emma opens her eyes. She looks at Regina. Regina nods over at him and Emma notices he is passed out. She moves slowly as to not wake him and gets up. Regina sets the book down on the night stand and slowly gets up herself. They both tip toe out of the room. As Regina closes the door softly behind her. Emma speaks.

"I'd like to finish that glass of super expensive wine before I go, want to join me, Madam Mayor?" Emma smiles. Regina smiles back and Emma feels the warmth radiating from her core all over her body. "After you." Regina begins to make her ways down the stairs quietly and Emma follows suit.

They make it to the study and Regina turns around abruptly. Emma almost bumps into her. Emma stares, she has butterflies in her stomach already. Regina reaches out to Emma's hand an as they touch there is the shock. Regina continues to hold on and it subsides but this time there is a overwhelming warmth she feels, Emma feels it too. It feels like magnets being pulled toward each other. Emma does not hesitate and Regina is not moving.

"Regina, don't sap me.." Emma says and before Regina has a chance to object Emma moves in and plants her lips on Reginas ever so gingerly. Regina can't actually fully comprehend what is happening and Emma is not 100% registering what she has done but as soon as warm lips move on warm lips, both of them allow their apprehensions to go. The warm wave moving through both their bodies draws them closer, and Emma pulls Regina against her body. Regina lets out a groan and places the back of her hands against the back of Emma's neck, pulling her closer. Emmas hands rest on Reginas hips pulling her close. This kiss is quickly heating up as Emma walks Regina to her desk in between kisses and pushes her against it. Regina moves a tight between Emma's hips which produces a whisper of a moan from Emma but one that Regina hears loud and clear and suddenly they are in a frenzy of kisses.

Reginas thigh presses firmer into Emma's core and Emma runs her tongue over Reginas lips, seeking permissions to slide into her mouth, permission that is granted as Regina strokes her tongue with her own. Emmas hands take this as a hint or more of an invitation to allow her hands to wander down Reginas hips, to the sides of her thighs and then plant themselves firmly on Reginas read end, she gently squeezes and a she does Regina moans, which only makes Emma squeeze harder, both women lost between kissing, hot bodies pressed against each other, and years of pent of emotions. Reginas fingers tips are digging into Emma's scalp, Emmas begins to move Reginas dress up her thighs so that she can press her tight on Regina's core and when she does, and they are both pressed against each other, Regina pulls away from their kiss and lets out a moan, Emma attacks her neck with kisses, nibbles as they get in a steady rhythm of grinding against one another. Lusty haze they are lost in, Emma pulls Regina to her again, swollen lips on swollen lips and as Emmas hands move over Reginas breast which produce another throaty moan that is driving Emma crazy.. they both hear the front door, Emma breathlessly pulls away.. They stare at each other for a second, oh.. this really just happened. They hear the knock again. Emma pulls away. Regina begins to lower her dress as she heads to the front door. Cleaning her lipstick off and trying to appear slightly composed although she is overwhelmingly turned on and confused with all this emotion. Emma stays in the study, fixing her Regina tussled hair, and hears the voice. Killian.


	5. Chapter5-pirates

Regina can't help but feel annoyed at the sight of Killian at her door. She was just in her study with Emma pressed on her and things were heating up in the all the right ways and now her new lovers, ex boyfriend, is randomly at her door. She sighs hard and looks at him. "Well? How can I help you?" She says and its very clear to him that she is quite put off.

"I'm sorry I happened to be walking by, heading over to the Charmings, I heard Emma is back.. anyway, it looked like there was a fire or something in here, a undulating amber light was shining through your window and so I wanted to make sure you were.." Killian words hitch in his mouth as he eyes Emma coming up from behind Regina. Regina notices his gaze shift and looks behind her to see Emma coming to the door. Reginas cheeks feel warm to her as she clears her throat and swallow hard. "Emma? It's so great.. are you? What was the light?" Killian stumbles over himself.

"Killian… I am not sure what the light was. What light? What? What are you doing here?" Emma asks. Emma is visibly flushed her hair is in a disarray and she has lipstick that is not her hue on the corner of her lips. Regina notices, her mouth opens slightly, but she closes it again as she looks down. Killian looks between them and as his eyes widen, Emma can see the rage beginning to fill inside of him. "Killian?" Emma asks. He takes a deep breath and begins to back away from them as he shakes his head. Emma looks at Regina confused and Regina hints at her to wipe her lips of the lipstick which Emma does embarrassed. Killian knows what's been happening here just a few minutes ago. Suddenly Killian stops and lunges forward, stopping just inches from Regina.

"You witch! You always wanted her, you've entangled your claws around her!!" He yells, but Regina makes no effort to move just as suddenly Emma steps in front of her which surprises both Regina and Killian.

"You need to leave. You don't know what you are saying. You don't know what is going on here. Just go." Emma says calmly. Killian looks more hurt than anything as he turns around.

He stops and says "this isn't over Regina, I won't let Emma go without a fight," over his shoulder then continues in his stride. Emma and Regina watch him go.

"That's not up to him.." Emma says in a whisper. Regina feels the hairs on her skin raise up, she watches Emmas jaw flex, the dream they had been living in, woken.

Emma looks back at Regina, a half smile forming on her face. "I've had a great time Madam Mayor but maybe that's my cue to go." Regina can't help but feel uneasy, what the hell was the pirate talking about. What light? Was their magic sparking, was it getting out of control? She is brought back to the movement by Emmas smile. Emma steps out into the night, takes a deep breath. She continues walking and turns around smiles at Regina. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course.." is all that Regina manages to get out and just like that Emma walks off into the night. What light? Damn that pirate


End file.
